Pride
by STech
Summary: The gang finds out about Allen's "death". Lavi is there to comfort Kanda whether he likes it or not.


**THIS IS NOT YAOI. **

**Just a little something that crossed my mind as I was binge watching this series. **

**A slight twist on how the gang finds out about Allen's "Death"**

**Sorry about any typos, this wasn't edited. Just written and thrown on here. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Damnit Damnit Damnit Damnit Damnit"

The room would have been silent, had it not been for Crowly muttering curses to himself, and Lenalee's strangled sobs.

They had returned to headquarters not fifteen minutes ago only to hear the worse news possible. Allen's innocence was no longer detectable in this world. Lavi and Lenalee had been the only ones strong enough to watch Timcanpy's projection of what had taken place.

Lavi now stood staring, eyes fixed on the wall not 6 inches from his face.

Lenalee was on the ground, barely able to cry. Miranda had her arm around her.

Kanda sat on a chair, staring up at Komui, impatiently waiting for him to finish his speech. Clearly he just wanted to get out of there.

"So our number of able exorcists drops below twenty. You all have a day or two off, so get some rest. You will be sent out on new missions soon."

"But – Wait!" Lenalee cried.

"What is it, Lenalee," said her older brother, in a much more sincere tone than he would have taken with the rest of them.

"That's it? We just assume he's dead? Timcanpy took off before anything happened, didn't he?" She was hysterical. She looked as though she might even attack anyone who spoke ill of Allen.

Will a pained look on his face, Komui opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Lavi.

"Lenalee, you saw Timcanpy's projection. His arm was destroyed!" Lavi said, in a more harsh tone that he probably should have spoken.

"So what! He's still our friend, is he not? Aren't we even going to search for him!" She sounded as though she was accusing Lavi of killing Allen himself.

"Lenalee, even if he is alive, he's no longer an exorcist. Regrettably we can't concern ourselves right now," Komui said, waiting for Lenalee to react badly.

But it was Kanda who spoke first. "Che, are we done here?"

"Kanda?" Komui questioned.

"Yu…" Lavi mumbled.

His face was paler than usual, and although he kept up his normal detached front, it was evident that he too wasn't himself.

"Do I have to continue to listen to your childish arguments? Or can I leave?" Kanda said arrogantly.

Lavi thought it was strange that he would even ask. Normally he would have stormed out without a word. But before anyone could speak, Kanda did just that.

They watched him leave, and then Komui reverted his glance back to Lavi and Lenalee.

"Excuse me, Komui," Lavi said, also running out of the room.

Lavi raced through the hallway as quickly as his exhausted and injured body would allow. Thinking to himself quickly, he jetted down a narrow hallway, and hurried towards the end. Finally reaching his destination, he calmed his breathing and stepped inside the door, closing it and turning the lights off.

Within seconds, the lights were turned back on.

"Lavi? What are you doing in my room? And how did you get here so quickly?"

Kanda stood there gaping at him. Lavi simply grinned and closed the door.

"I should ask you the same Yu. You're the one whose body heals faster than the rest of us."

"Don't call me that! And why are you sitting down? Get out!" Kanda yelled, fiercely pointing at the door.

"This is affecting you more than you're letting on, isn't it?" Lavi asked calmly.

"Che. Like I would give a damn about that moyashi! And even if I did that's none of your business!"

"Yu, it's completely normal to be upset over something like this," Lavi insisted.

"Get out of my room! Baka usagi!"

"Yu, I know you would never willingly let someone comfort you, so I'm not giving you a choice." Lavi said supportively. "Even if I'm just here for you to take your anger out on."

"Leave me alone!"

"Let it out, Yu. It's alright."

"GET OUT!" Kanda yelled even louder. He was shaking now, and his face grew paler.

Lavi knew this was the only way for Kanda to let his emotions out. He would never simply talk to anyone about it. He was famous for keeping to himself. This time however, Lavi was sure he couldn't bear the weight on his own.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone," Lavi said quietly.

"BAKA! GET OUT NOW!" He had put a hand on Lavi's shoulder, his other raised in the air clenched in fist. Lavi could feel him trembling. He was losing his composure – but not in the way he normally would have.

"If it will make you feel better, you can hit me," Lavi said. He looked up and made eye contact with Kanda.

A rush of emotion flooded Kanda as he saw that Lavi had tears in his visible eye.

"It's ok, Yu, I miss him too," Lavi sobbed a little, wiping his eye on his sleeve.

Kanda heaved several more heavy sighs before his breathing hitched and he finally collapsed to the ground, his head on Lavi's shoulder.

Lavi put a hand on Kanda's shoulder, but nothing more. He didn't want to make him more uncomfortable than he already surely was.

Finally Kanda spoke.

"You saw the golem's projection," he said, waiting for Lavi to fill in the blanks.

Kanda hadn't watched it because he claimed that he didn't care. But Lavi could see now that he would have been unable to take it. He had been told that Allen had saved Kanda's life during their first mission together. And even if it was true that Kanda couldn't die, it still meant something. It was human nature to care about one's comrades, even if Kanda continually denied it.

"The Noah appeared out of nowhere. Allen didn't have the strength left to fight. The Noah broke his left arm off of his body, and destroyed his innocence with his own hands," Lavi said, watching the horrified and unhindered expression on Kanda's face. "Allen told Timcanpy to bring Suman's innocence back to us, and the projection cut off."

Kanda listened intently until the end, his eyes filling with tears.

And Lavi experienced something he hadn't ever before. Kanda Yu had finally let his pride down. Whether or not he had done it voluntarily, he had showed he was human, just like the rest of them.

* * *

**Yep, as I said, just a little something I threw together. I've been watching this series and I REALLY wanted to write something for it. **

**So this could evolve into an actual story, but for now its just a one shot. **

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
